The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Example touch-sensitive surfaces include touchpads and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interfaces and objects therein on a display. Example user interface objects include digital images, video, text, icons, and control elements such as buttons and other graphics.
Haptic feedback, typically in combination with visual and/or audio feedback, is often used in an attempt to make manipulation of user interfaces and user interface objects more efficient and intuitive for a user, thereby improving the operability of electronic devices. But conventional methods of providing haptic feedback are not as helpful as they could be.